


Meet Halfway

by gesuotome (orphan_account)



Series: Gross Sweaty Porn Train AU [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, mushy emotions, side Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., side Park Jinyoung | Jr./Choi Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gesuotome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung and Youngjae make it up to Jaebum for neglecting him. (Which basically means sex and breakfast for supper at odd hours.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Halfway

When Jaebum gets home, he’s greeted by the sound of moaning and bed creeks.

This is the third time this week— he really wishes that Youngjae and Jinyoung would fuck on the couch instead.

He heaves a heavy sigh and ruffles his hair. It’s late, he just came back from doing overtime and all he wants to do is sleep. They could fuck against the wall of the bedroom right in front of him and Jaebum wouldn’t care as long as he got to sleep on the bed.

A headache begins pounding it's away into his temples and there's a grimace of annoyance etched onto his features as he swings the bedroom door open.

Predictably, the bed’s in a mess and the only clean space left has been taken up by Youngjae and Jinyoung. They don’t even bother to stop when he comes in.

"Wake me up when you’re done," Jaebum grumbles, just loud enough for them to hear over their own panting and several other obscene noises.

"S-sure thing Hyung," Youngjae tries to offer him an apologetic smile, but it comes off rather weak and falters when Jinyoung thrusts hard into him causing him to bite back a moan.

Jinyoung opens his mouth to say something but Jaebum slams the door shut muffling out his hastily shouted apology.

Tugging off his tie, Jaebum dumps his weight on their small battered couch and falls asleep in no time.

***

About half an hour later Youngjae and Jinyoung pad their way into the living room peering down at Jaebum.

"You think he’ll forgive us?"

Jinyoung shrugs, "He’ll probably be less cranky by now."

Youngjae crouches down next to Jaebum, pecking his cheek.

"Hyung," Youngjae greets, smiling sheepishly at Jaebum as his eyes blink open. Youngjae scoots back a bit seating himself on the floor beside the sofa.

In return, Jaebum grunts, his joints popping as he stretches out his stiff muscles.

He sighs when Youngjae takes his hand.

"Hyung we’re sorry about today,"

"And the night before that…" Jinyoung adds not so helpfully.

"Also for the night before that night too," Jinyoung continues, only shutting his mouth to hold back a snicker when Youngjae shoots him a glare.

Jaebum's gaze flickers between the two of them as they talk. He notices that Youngjae still has the heady smell of sweat about him while Jinyoung has clearly just gotten out of the shower.

"We’ll make it up to you," Youngjae looks up at Jaebum hopefully, the grip on his hand tightens a little.

"How?"

"Well I was thinking," He tilts his head, resting it onto Jaebum's leg. "Maybe we could…?" His hand shifts, idly tracing circles on the top of his thigh.

"If you’re not too tired?"

Jaebum narrows his eyes at him, pressing his lips together into a thin line.

"And while you two enjoy yourselves, I’m going to make breakfast because I’m hungry," Jinyoung’s already making his way into the kitchen midsentence, leaving the two of them alone.

"We’re really sorry, hyung," Youngjae’s takes his hand again, clasping it tight as he gives Jaebum the most pleading look that he can muster.

Jaebum sighs for the third time that night.

"You’re lucky tomorrow’s Saturday,"

***

Things are easy with the two of them; their lips and tongues smooth and press up each other as Youngjae unbuttons Jaebum's dress shirt. Fingers and nails graze his skin as Youngjae trails his way down to his belt.

"'Making it up to me' means I won’t have to do any work, right?" Their lips brush when Jaebum parts away from him to speak and take a breath.

"Right." Youngjae replies, giving him one last peck on the lips before shifting to the side, carefully avoiding the sticky miscellaneous stains on the bed as Jaebum eases off his pants and boxers.

It's clear that they haven't cleaned up with all the pillows and the well-used bottle of lube laying strewn across the sheets.

He straddles Jaebum’s hips again, curling his fingers in his hair and grinding their hips together. He peppers kisses along his collarbones and Jaebum lets out a soft groan when Youngjae nibbles and sucks at the side of his neck. Their cocks rub against each other in Youngjae’s hand; Jaebum's eyes fall shut, quietly gasping and groaning from the friction.

Jaebum's hands run down his sides and the small of Youngjae’s back, his fingers catching on the slight curves and dips of his ribs and spine along the way. He cups the back of his thighs and spreads them further apart, nudging Youngjae closer to him.

Youngjae's breath hitches when Jaebum circles the rim of his hole with a slick finger, gasping when he pushes into his hole. Jaebum pumps it into him steadily, slowly working him open and coaxing out little noises from the back of Youngjae's throat.

He’s still slippery with lube and Jinyoung’s cum inside; a mixture of the two drip and roll down his thigh while Jaebum works his finger in and out of his hole.

"Y-you don’t have to do this," The second finger slips into him easily, Youngjae grips tight on his shoulders as they crook and splay inside him. His insides still feel raw and sensitive from before.

"I know,"

"I could do it myself," Youngjae bites on his lip, inhaling at a rather abrupt thrust, "If you want--"

He fucks him faster with his fingers only to slow down making Youngjae whimper and buck his hips.

"It’s fine," Jaebum angles his fingers once more, rubbing the rough pads of fingers against his prostate.

Youngjae's arms hang loose around Jaebum’s shoulders as he starts rocking back gently onto his fingers, pushing Jaebum's fingers deeper into him. He moves with Jaebum’s thrusts, sighing and moaning into his ear.

Nails scratch short thin lines into his back with the third finger he thrusts in.

Jaebum glances up at Youngjae and Youngjae stills Jaebum's hand, tugging gently at his wrist. Jaebum stops and pulls out.

"Let's start," He shifts his knees about, pecking Jaebum on the cheek, "I'm okay."

"It’s been a while since it was just the two of us," Youngjae says lining Jaebum’s cock at his hole.

Jaebum spread his cheeks apart, cradling the curve of his hips as Youngjae slowly sinks down on his cock. Youngjae sucks on his lip as more of his length inches in, leaning into his arms to gain more leverage.

"You like it slow right, Hyung?" There’s a small gasp at the end of his sentence when Jaebum is completely in him.

Jaebum hisses through his teeth from how tight and warm Youngjae feels around him. He can’t help but groan as Youngjae brings himself down onto his lap, pressing his warm skin on his thighs, rocking slow circles with his hips onto his cock. Youngjae clenches around his length as he continues working up and down his length at a steady pace.

"You always open me up so carefully—" He breathes and shudders, resting his head on Jaebum’s shoulder, "Make sure that I’m well stretched and weak in the knees before you fuck me."

"You treat me so well," His voice trembles slightly as he starts to move a little faster.

Youngjae’s words feel hot against his skin, heating up his neck with each moan and every senseless thing he mouths against it.

"Hyung," He gasps, slowing down to roll his hips once he finds his weak spot. Jaebum groans, Youngjae grasps at his arms, tightening and loosening around his length.

The prickling pressure of Youngjae's nails digging into his arm causes Jaebum to hiss and increase his grip on Youngjae's hip.

"I’m sorry," He pants. He leans closer, pressing kisses along his jaw to his cheek and the shell of his ear, hoping for Jaebum to say something in return, "For all those times－"

"We－, We didn’t know you were that upset." Youngjae’s breathing hiccups. His thighs tremble when Jaebum wraps his hand around his cock stroking it firmly.

"You must’ve been t-tired from work right?" Youngjae stutters and shivers as Jaebum nips and sucks at the soft junction of his neck.

"I’m sorry I always make you mad—" His hands grip at Jaebum’s back, jolting and biting down hard on a moan when Jaebum starts thrusting up into him.

"I-I’m sorry," His breath hitches. Jaebum's hips jerk up into him faster making his legs go weak and his movement go out of time.

Jaebum pulls him to lean into his arms, holding him closer until there isn't even a gap of space between them as he thrusts up deep and hard. Youngjae braces his arms around Jaebum’s shoulders, panting and moaning into the crook of his neck.

"It’s okay," Jaebum says, trailing kisses up his neck to the corner of his lips, "It’s fine.”  
His thrusts come short and deep, brushing against all the right places inside him. Youngjae’s cock ruts against his taunt abdomen with each jerk of the hip, quickening the approach of their climax.

Youngjae's moans feel silken on his tongue, they get louder and needier over time; he tugs at his hair and clenches tight around him. They're both close to coming with Youngjae whimpering into his shoulder and crying out and Jaebum snapping his hips up hard and desperate into Youngjae.

His lips move to say something but the words get lost in wispy gasps. Despite that the muttered syllables on his skin are enough for Jaebum to understand. He turns to press a kiss on the shell of Youngjae's ear, nuzzling into his hair and breathing in his scent.

Jaebum pulls out, coming onto his ass and Youngjae comes shortly after, his cum splattering in spurts on their stomachs as he bucks into Jaebum’s hand.

Youngjae slumps slack on top of Jaebum, his legs draw up, wrapping around Jaebum's waist as the both of them silently take a breather. The sweat on their skin sticks uncomfortably－ not that either of them mind.

"I wasn't that angry," Jaebum says after some time, "You didn't have to apologise so much."

"Then say something next time," Youngjae huffs.

"Sorry," Jaebum laughs, still a little out of breath, "I was tired."

The cold night air is still; there’s only the sound of their breaths steadying and the occasional soft rushing of cars passing by outside.

"You were so quiet, I got worried," Youngjae voice his hushed. His legs and arms curl tighter around his torso, snuggling in closer.

"Don't worry," He rubs circles into Youngjae’s lower back and tucks his head beneath his chin, resting his eyes for a bit, "Jinyoung’s right, I was just cranky."

"Oh, were you already awake when we came to get you?"

"The both of you aren’t exactly quiet in bed; especially you, Youngjae."

He’s about to retaliate when Jinyoung suddenly calls for them from the kitchen.

"Are you two done yet? I don’t hear Youngjae moaning anymore," They can hear Jinyoung’s footsteps approaching them through the thin walls.

"Am I really that loud?"

"Yes you are－," Jinyoung barges into the room with a plate of pancakes in hand.

He blinks, looking at the two of them nestled against each other on the bed.

"Are you two having a moment? Should I leave?"

"No, come here. Give me those pancakes." Youngjae makes a grabbing motion with his hands, gesturing for Jinyoung to get into bed with them.

Needless to say, Jinyoung was right again about the fuss being all for nothing. (Or so he gloated as they dirtied the sheets even more with syrup and crumbs.)


End file.
